Locating obscured features such as beams, studs, joists and other elements behind walls and beneath floors is a common problem encountered during construction, repair and home improvement activities. For example, often a desire arises to cut or drill into a wall, floor, or other supported surface with the aim of creating an opening in the surface while avoiding the underlying support elements. In these instances, knowing where the support elements are positioned before beginning can be desirable so as to avoid cutting or drilling into the support elements. On other occasions, one may desire to anchor a heavy object such as a picture or shelf to a support element obscured by a supported surface. In these cases, it is often desirable to install a fastener through the supported surface in alignment with an underlying support element. However, with the wall, floor or supported surface in place, the location of the support element is not visually detectable.
A variety of rudimentary techniques have been employed in the past with limited success to address the problem of locating underlying features obscured by an overlying surface. These techniques include driving small pilot nails through various locations in the overlying surface until an underlying support element is encountered and then covering over holes in the surface that did not reveal the location of the underlying support element. A less destructive technique comprises tapping on the overlying surface with the aim of detecting audible changes in the sound which emanates from the surface when there is a support element beneath or behind the area of the surface being tapped. This technique is ineffective, however, because the accuracy of the results depends greatly on the judgment and skill of the person tapping and listening to search for the underlying support element, and because the sound emitted by the tapping is heavily influenced by the type and density of the surface being examined.
Magnetic detectors have also been employed to find obscured support elements with the detector relying on the presence of metallic fasteners, such as nails or screws, in the wall and support element to trigger a response in the detector. However, since metallic fasteners are spaced at discrete locations along the length of a support, a magnetic detector may pass over a length of the support where no fasteners are located, thereby failing to detect the presence of the obscured support element.
Electronic sensors have also been employed to detect obscured features behind opaque surfaces. These detectors sense changes in capacitance on the examined surface that result from the presence of features positioned behind, beneath or within the surface. These changes in capacitance are detectable through a variety of surfaces such as wood, sheet-rock, plaster and gypsum and do not rely on the presence of metal fasteners in the surface or obscured feature for activation of the sensor. However, conventional electronic detectors may suffer from a significant shortcoming. Conventional obscured feature detectors may have difficulty accurately compensating for the thickness and density of the detected surface, which negatively impact accuracy.